What a Bond
by kich
Summary: IT seems to go great when your partner gets on your nerves and you hit him in the ribs just after "Sex,Lies and Videotapes."


Hello everybody enjoy my second fanfic i ever wrote.:-) Hope you like it plez r/r.  
  
To CosmicCastway ;-)  
  
It was a cold winter day when Faith and Bosco it all started. "Oh crap, the heater broke!" Bos exclaimed as he drove the car  
  
down the street to the firehouse, he and Faith where in the mood to talk to the firefighters. "Well im not surprised, really cause you've been hitting that thing all morning." Faith said back to Bos. " Don't start with me to Faith." as you can tell Bos wasn't in the best of mood. They finally got to the firehouse half frozen. "Geez you two look half dead." Jimmy said as Faith and Bos entered the house. " Ya well try sitting in a car where theres no heat because someone decided to beat the crap out of it." Faith said looking at Bos as she told what happened. " I didn't beat the crap out of it, it doesn't have crap it has air." Bos said back to Faith." Oh you two will you stop?" Jimmy said. Bos and Faith both sighed and sat down at the table. "We can't stay long, we're still on duty but just walking around to move the legs." Bos said as he was passed a plate of meatloaf and potatoes. By the time Bos and all of them finished their food it was lunchtime. "Oh well guess we have another break."  
  
Bos said with a grin. "Ya but we just did I think we should go back too work." Faith looked back at Bos. "Oh come on why do we have to go back to duty when its lunch?" Bos whined. " Because I said so!" Faith was losing her patients."Wow, who died and made you in charge?" Bos asked in a way that pissed Faith so back that she landed him a punch to his ribs, she forgot that they were still healing from the ordeal when she didn't back him up and he ended up shoot and hurt some ribs. Bos let out a loud yelp and fell over the hood of the squad car gasping for air. Jimmy and Alex came out after hearing Bos's yelp. "What happened?" Alex asked as she checked on Bos. " I bet he deserved it." Jimmy said and looked at Faith's conserned eyes." NO!" Faith yelled out. "No he didn't deserve it but he got on my nerves." Jimmy backed up a couple steps when Alex looked up. " Faith I need to know what happened he's breathing is short and shallow, he can't breath all that good." Alex was despreate. "I...I hit him... I punched him." Faith spat out. "Wow what kind of punch, I mean he's out." Jimmy said. "Um Faith where DID you punch him?" Jimmy asked hoping she didn't hit him where he thought she had hit him. " I... forgot... I punched him in the... ribs." Faith then started to cry as she was afraid that he may never forgive her for it, it took awhile to forgive her for not trusting him. " Faith how could you, you know his ribs are still healing, how could you hit him let alone punch him?" Alex yelled out knowing that Faith didn't mean to hit him that hard, and Bos know it was coming for him sooner or later. Bos moved and let out another yelp that the attention of all of them. " Sould we call for a bus?" Jimmy asked. "No, I think we should bring him in our selves, Jimmy go back inside and get one of the streachers, Faith you open the back doors so me and Jimmy can put him easier so we can cause less pain for him." Alex gave both comands."Ok." Jimmy was in and out in a matter of seconds.The doors where open also. But when Alex and Jimmy went to pick him up slowly from the hood of the squad car, Bos's Body tensed and wounldn't let go causing Jimmy and Alex to drop him back onto the hood with a low thud." Oh crap, hope we didn't do anything worst." Jimmy said with concern which was funny because he and Bos don't really get along. Bos started to cough up blood on the hood making things even more worst. "Lets go!" Alex and Jimmy grabbed him and put him on the stretcher with no complication. They managed to load him into the back of the car with Alex knealing next to Bos and Jimmy in the front with Faith."Step on it Faith!" Jimmy yelled as he lookde back at the quickly paling Bos. " Oh God I'm so sorry Bos i didn't mean...mean to." With the sirens on and high speeds through the streets the cars seemed to part away from each other oneafter another letting them through. " His breathing is lower and is coming in gasps." Alex announced from the back. It took 5 minutes to get to the hospital. It was funny because Sully and Ty where in the waiting room waitting for a doctor's report on a suspect they brought in afer the idiot ran into the road and luckly survived after a car ran over his foot. As they saw Faith driving into the Emergency Entrance with Jimmy in the front and no sign of Bos anywhere they soon became worried. It ws when they went out to investigate the problem, Jimmy jumped out from the front and opened the back door when Alex popped out. They noticed Bos in the back with Alex on the stretcher, they quickly ran over to the other side and opened the door to help push Bos out slowly. "Geez, what the hell happened?" Sully asked when he saw how pale Bos was from the lack of oxygen going any further into his mouth. His skin and his lips were now a light blue that sceared the crap out of Sully and Ty. "I punched him in the ribs." Faith said to them in a low shameful voice. "Oh Faith,why?" Ty asked but Faith was to busy with Bos. Thats when a group of doctors and nurses came rushing out with a gurney, to Faith's surprise it was the same docter that tended to Bos on that horrifying night one week ago. That incident happened an hour ago as Faith replayed the moment in her head.  
  
Thats when the doctor came to her. " Yokas?" Faith stood up. "Yes, how is he?" Faith asked with some tears in her eyes. "Well he reseved a good blow to his ribs causing two of them to break and one puncture his left lung also explaining why he started to cough up blood on the hood on squad car." the doctor said. " May I see him?" Faith asked looking back at Jimmy and Alex who stayed with Faith the whole time. "Yes only for a while." Faith turned and asked Alex to call Fred up and tell him she'll be late, but it wasn't nessesary because Fred was already through the ER doors heading towards Faith. "I came as soon as Ty and Sully told me." Fred said hugging Faith, the Fred which was not drinking anymore was so much nicer then the other one. " Thanks Fred I'll be right back I'm going to see Bos."  
  
In Bos's room Faith snuck in on the sleeping Bos, he looked so peaceful like a little child after a busy day of playing. As she turned to pull up a chair Bos woke up he only had his eyes closed because of the harsh rays of light. When Faith looked at him and he turned his head towards her he scrared the daylights out of her. "Hey you how you feeling?" Faith asked but onresponce she got a glare. "I'm sorry I hit you, please forgive me." Faith was holding back tears. " I..." Bos started when Faith interupted him. "I understand if you don't want to talk to me ever again." Faith noticed that Bos was now crying. " Faith I will always forgive you, theres notthing you can do to make me hate you." with that Faith imbrased Bos in a hug as Alex, Fred and Jimmy watched from the partly opened door. "What a bond they have." Alex said as they closed the door and left. 


End file.
